Beast
by Quesun
Summary: Something has found its way into the sewers of New York, and the guys are in for an unpleasant encounter.


Hello, I haven't written in a long time, but this was just an idea that happened to pop up during my long unscheduled break. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any other characters of the show. Blah!

* * *

As the sun began to set on the city of New York, it left long jagged trails of bright orange that streaked across sides of rooftops and blemished the low skies pink. Heavy clouds could be seen gathering just above the horizon, the smell of a storm was in the air. Wind blew across the skies, breaking on skyscrapers and howling through narrow allies. Below the giant masses of condensed water, citizens of the city where being dispatched home. Swarms of people patrolled the streets, cars came and went in their thousands down busy highways. Street lamps flickered on one by one, as if a chain reaction was spreading throughout the entire city. And some forty feet below the busy pavements, a whole new scene was unfolding. 

"Hyyya!" Leonardo threw himself backwards in a flip, using one hand to support his body, the other blocking a quick punch from Michelangelo. Without allowing time for his brother to react, Mikey did a sneaky swipe with his right foot, unbalancing Leo in the process. Quickly recovering, Leonardo leapt away, bringing down a punch of his own. Mikey sort of screamed and ducked, only to be tripped by Leo's right foot –taking the punch on the left shoulder anyway.

"Hey! No fair!" he complained in a heap on the floor, "That was _my_ special move."

"You shouldn't make it so easy for your opponent to pick it up then." Leo replied with a satisfied smile. He helped Mikey up, only to just miss another sneak attack from the side. While this was going on, the other two brothers were staring each other off at the far end of the dojo. Rapheal was the first to make a move.

"Apologies in advance Donny!" he yelled, charging. Donatello hurriedly jumped out of the way. Undeterred, Raph swerved and attacked again, Don avoided this one by ducking right under his brother. "Sorry Raph," He said, throwing a kick backwards. "But this round's mine!" The force of the blow sent Raph landing face first on the floor. Growling he leapt up and threw a sideways kick a Donny.

"Whoa!" Don exclaimed, not ducking fast enough this time. He sort of half tripped, half fell –right onto Leo, bringing him down as a result. Seeing his advantage, Mikey took a chance swipe at his eldest brother –but Leo was too fast for him and dodged. Unfortunately for the turtle in orange, Rapheal –who was also advancing, took the blow instead. He was not very happy.

"Grrr, that's it! You're so gonna get it Mikey!" Raph groaned, rubbing his face. Sensing impending doom, Mikey made a squeaky noise at the back of his throat and began retreating as fast as he could. But Raph charged him suddenly at full speed, taking Don and Leo with him in the process. This eventually ended up with all four brothers piled on top of each other, fists flying and loosing any graceful movements they might've had at the beginning of the sparring session.

At around the same time, Master Splinter had walked in from his mediation. _Why does this always happen whenever I leave them to practice together? _He thought, musing over the familiar scenario. "Ahem!" Splinter cleared his throat, tapping his walking stick on the floor. Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey froze immediately; Leo was in the midst of (unsuccessfully) trying to pin Raph on the floor, Raph was about to punch Mikey in the face and Don was under Raph. "Hey sensei!" Mikey waved, still frozen in the awkward position. "We were just practicing . . . like you told us."

"Hmm, I can see that." The old rat replied, "But this isn't quite what I had in mind. With that he made his way across to his sons, who were quickly getting off each other. Then without warning, all the lights in the lair blitzed and went out. If was followed by a series of footsteps and cluttering.

"Hey, what the shell?" a voice cried in the darkness, it was Raph.

By then, Splinter was already next to them. "There appears to have been a black out my sons." he said calmly.

Mikey began feeling around with his hands, "I suppose we should be happy none of us were skating this time." His palm felt something solid and grabbed it. "Hey Don, Where'd you put the torch?" he asked.

"That's my face you bone head!" Raph's voice growled back, it was followed by a loud slap and Mikey yelling "Ow!" Leo slapped his own head in exasperation, his eyes where just staring to adjust to the darkness. "Hey Donny?" he called in the direction where he last saw him. "Can you go check the main or something?"

"Already on it!" Replied a voice from far off. Don had instinctively gone over to his workstation as soon as the power went out. There were some fumbling heard, then a single light flicked on revealinghis face and purple bandana. He shone the torch onto his brothers, they where all looking back at his outline throught the light –except Mikey who was still rubbing his hand.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" Don called to them before running off. Master Splinter watched his son's light fade down the exit tunnel. "Alright then." he said to the rest of them, "While we wait for your brother's return, let us go find some temporary lighting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Donatello proceeded down the murky tunnel rather quickly; the sloshing of sewer water padded his footsteps. All the lights in the tunnel were out too, so his vision was now limited to only the small patch of area infront of his torch. Above him, pipes dripped steadily, the sound of sewer rats scattering could be heard nearby. Yet at the same time, it was so quiet he could almost hear himself breathing. The word creepy can to mind, but Don knew it was a lot better than that time he and his brothers stumbled upon the Shredder's genetic lab. Then there was the time they first met the Utroms, only to be topped by their encounter with the army of zombies when they went underground near Wall Street. He'd definitely been through far worse things than going down a dark sewer tunnel. But somehow, Don still managed to feel uneasy.

The main power switch was located just around the corner at the end of the long tunnel. It was situated on the wall behind a series of pipelines. Don had placed it there when he first built it so that if any person just happens to end up in the sewers, it wouldn't be blatantly obvious that someone was living there. But this time, as soon as he came around the bend Don could sense that something was wrong. Having gone through Master Splinter's intense training in the arts of ninjitsu he could almost feel it when danger was near. However, this time it was not just his sixth sense that was sounding alarm bells.

Don gasped as he shone the torch onto what was left of the power switch. Twisted pipes and jagged metal bent in all directions around the box. The switch itself was nonexistent; someone, or something had teared right through it. "Who could have done this?" he whispered to himself fearfully.

There was also another feeling that he couldn't shake off. For Don was not sure now if he was just hearing his own rapid breathing, or that of another being standing right behind him.

"Who's there!" Don cried, whipping around suddenly. He shone his torch as far as he could down the tunnel.

There was nothing.

Calming himself, he began to think rationally. Whatever had done this was probably still down in the sewers somewhere. It was probably best right now to head back to the lair and inform the others on what had happened. Don took one last look down the ghostly tunnel. He turned, just in time to glimps up at an outline of a blury figure before him, staring into his face.

Then something struck the young turtle on the side. The next thing he knew, he was up against his side on the sewer wall. His torch has ended up bouncing some distance away, flickering, then fading. Pain was searing through his left arm where he was hit. Groaning and distorted, Don tried to find his hands and feet. Instead what he was saw a looming figure reflected in the water.

It attacked again, once more catching the dazed turtle off guard. All Don had time to feel was the blinding pain that ripped through the back of his neck. The initial force of the blow sent his body flying twenty feet through the air, it made a sickening crack as he struck a sewer support. Don gasped weakly as he fell to the awaiting ground below him. He layed there -unable to get up, his last sences slowly leaving him.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. Please tell me what you think of it so far. I'd love to hear from anyone who cares to review! 


End file.
